DethGirls
by Hikari no Aly
Summary: -¿Y como estas tán seguro de eso?- Pregutó Charles.  -Porque sólo sirven para follar, a menos que sean feas.- Dijo Skwisgaar con una sonrisa de triunfo...  -¿Quieres apostar?  DethGirls wiil rock for Revenge!
1. Chapter 1

**NdlA: Las chicas quieren la revancha, para demostrar que son solo más que caras bonitas.**

**Enjoy it!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué es eso?- apuntó Murderface a la figura que se encontraba en el plasma.

-¿Qué cosa?-Dijo Toki.

-EESOO!-Gruño Murderface mostrando al guitarrista de una banda X, específicamente a esos dos bultos que resaltaban en su pecho.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ese hombre tiene tetas dijo Toki colocando sus manos en su cabeza.

-Los hombres no tienen tetas, idiota- Corrigió su amable amigo Skwisgaar.

-¡Entonces como explicas eso! -Grito Toki.

-Toki- Guturó Nathan- ¿Has estado comiendo más dulces de lo normal?-

-QUE NOO- Se alteró Toki

-¿Entonces porque pillo envases de dulces por todos lados?

Toki jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos

-Oigan, Oigan, Oigan - se levantó Murderface de la dethpiscina - No cambiemos el tema, Los hombres no tienen tetas... ¡¿entonces qué significa eso?

- Es porque son mujeres- intervino Charles, al menos la guitarrista y la baterista.

-Eso es imposible- Dijo Skwisgaar indignado, las mujeres no saben tocar música.-

-¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de eso?- Preguntó Charles.

-Porque sólo sirven para follar, a menos que sean feas.- Dijo Skwisgaar con una sonrisa de triunfo a lo que siguió la aprobación de los otros miembros de la banda.

-¿¡Quieres apostar!- Se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de la puerta.

**Dethgirls.**

Los seis hombres se dieron vuelta a observar a la mujer que los desafió hace solo un segundo.

Parada a unos pasos de la puerta se encontraba una rubia de ojos azules y mirada desafiante, su pelo largo caía unos centímetros por debajo de su cintura, portaba una guitarra en su espalda y su ajustada ropa revelaba una atractiva figura de la fémina.

Los 5 hombres la miraron boquiabiertos, Charles recuperó la postura rápidamente debido al sobresalto, nadie, salvo personal autorizado ingresaba al dethroom.

-¿Qué hace una mujer acá?- Miró inquisidoramente Murderface.

-¿Es un esclavo?- preguntó Pickles- ¿Pero que hace sin su capucha?-

-No es ningún esclavo- Gruño Nathan.

-¿No lo es?¡ Entonces corran!- grito exaltado Toki

-¡Toki! Dejarás de comer esos (sonido de guitarra) dulces-

-¡NUNCAAA!- gritó mientras salía corriendo y desnudo de la dethpicina.

Los cuatro integrantes miraron a Toki correr desnudo hasta salir de la habitación.

-Debemos esconder los dulces de Toki- Gruño Nathan.

Todos asintieron

-¿Vienes a acostarte conmigo?- Sonrió Skwisgaar triunfante

-Púdrete- dijo la Rubia levantando su dedo medio.

-Sáquenla- Dijo Charles a los guardias, ambos hombres encapuchados la tomaron de los brazos y la arrastraron hacia la salida.

La arrojaron y cayó al piso, los guardias sacudieron sus manos (así como moscas xD) y se marcharon dejando a la rubia tirada de boca en el piso.

-Malditos Simios machistas- murmuró entre dientes, se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. Miró hacia atrás, en dirección hacia Mordlad y miró hacía el ventanal donde una figura la miraba meticulosamente. Lo conocía bien, el caballero del terno con su mirada escrupulosa analizando cada detalle, era el cerebro de Dethklok, su manager y se atrevería a decir que más que eso, según lo que le habían contado, -"él no es solo un simple manager, él no es solo un simple hombre vestido de terno, cuando lo vean, sus enemigos no deberían subestimarlo, deberían temer"- una sonrisa se dibujó en su mente una sonrisa sarcástica, una sonrisa que lo conocía muy bien. Vio que él también la veía, la analizaba con su mirada, una mirada impenetrable, la coraza del manager -¿Me habrá descubierto?- Murmuró en voz alta. Dicho esto, tomo su guitarra y se fue.

-Mañana será otro día-


	2. Horas atrás y despues

**DethGirls.**

Scarlett camino a paso firme a través del tétrico pasillo, acompañada de dos hombres con la cara cubierta por una capucha, al estilo de los verdugos en Francia.

La dejaron frente a una puerta. En ella el nombre de Charles. F. Ofdensen. Golpeó tímidamente.

-Adelante- se escuchó a través de la puerta. Ella sintió que se le detenía el corazón. Había recreado ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo, imaginado todas las voces posibles todos los escenarios posibles y todas las actitudes posibles y ahora, a pesar de todo lo que había ensayado, la rubia se quedaba tiesa frente a la puerta. –"Y ahora qué hago" – pensó. Titubeó y temerosamente alzó su mano hacia el pomo para abrir la puerta. Demasiado tarde, la puerta ya se abría, dejando ver a un hombre vestido de terno, él la estudio con su fría mirada, ella hizo lo mismo tratando en lo posible de sostener su fría mirada, tomo la guitarra que tenía en su espalda sólo para darse un poco de seguridad.

-Adelante señorita Saunier- Musito el hombre. Ella lo siguió tímidamente. – ¿Qué era lo que necesitabas decirme? –

Ella sostuvo la guitarra con sus manos más fuerte aún y abrió levemente sus labios para decir lo que había ensayado millones de veces.

NO pudo decir nada. El hombre entrelazo sus dedos y la miró fijamente, esperando con su paciencia infinita lo que le tuviera que decir. Lo que sea.

Ella bajo su mirada y maldijo el hecho de estar tan nerviosa ahora. Cuando todo importaba. Había viajado desde Francia sólo para hablar con él y contarle todo.

Unos mechones de cabellos de deslizaron y ocultaron su rostro.

-Tendrás que disculparme, pero no tengo todo el día y tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que si no vas a decir nada será mejor que te vayas. – los ojos de ella se abrieron de la impresión, no podía echar por la borda algo que había costado tanto sacrificio para ella, el viaje, las perdidas, todo.

Un pitido vino del escritorio del manager. Charles y Scarlett miraron el aparatito de donde vino el pitido. Charles apretó el botón- ¿Si?- dijo con su voz pausada. Era Murderface- Hey! Charles, necesitamos que vengas- Dijo con su habitual voz ronca

-Para que sería- dijo el manager.

-Es urgente- dijo Murderface.

-Pero puedes decírmelo-

-No, necesito que vengas, es de vida o muerte.

-Murderface, en estos momentos estoy en una reunión-

-¿y nos dejarás para el final? Es urgente te necesitamos ahora- se escuchó su voz indignada del bajista de la banda a través del aparatito.

Charles ya los conocía muy bien y sabía que eso no era cierto, ellos al parecer no tenían bien claro el concepto de urgencia. Sin embargo había prometido ir siempre y cuando fuera una urgencia. Aunque no lo fuera. -"Creo que debí haberles aclarado que es una urgencia"- pensó colocando su mano en su cara -"tendré que hacer un video sobre las urgencias, espero que al menos escuchen a facebones"-

Se levantó del escritorio y miró a Scarlett.

-Mis disculpas-dijo cortésmente el manager- ocurrió un infortunio- se levantó de la silla, Scarlett se levantó con él, tenía la intensión de detenerlo, pero dudo, otra vez, y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo el manager le dijo-Podemos dejar esta reunión para otro día. Por favor deje una cita con mi asistente y la llamaremos- dicho esto caminó hacia la puerta y fue en busca de la banda, preguntándose para que lo llamarían esta vez, sabía que si no iba harían algo estúpido, como perderse en un lugar olvidado lleno de nieve, como la otra vez y casi morir. –"Oh Dios"- murmuro se encamino hacia el ascensor y oprimió el botón con su dedo índice y el meñique las dos teclas del ascensor.

Tal vez no se había dado cuenta o ignoro por completo a la chica, de todos modos podía ser una fan más con alguna petición hacia Dethklok, pero debió haberse fijado más en ella, especialmente porque son contados los fanes de Dethklok que han podido llegar a una cita con el manager, ya que estos pasan por diferentes pruebas, especialmente de intelecto, y sicológicas, sin olvidar el detector de mentiras, no querían pasar por la misma situación de la otra vez, aquello hermanos desquiciados además su tiempo es oro y no lo desperdiciara con idiotas que solo gritarían "Morir por Dethklok" o algo por el estilo.

Llego hacia la puerta que daba con el Dethroom y escuchó las voces de Toki y Skwisgaar

"_-¡Oh Dios mío! ese hombre tiene tetas dijo Toki _

_-Los hombres no tienen tetas, idiota- Corrigió Skwisgaar._

_-¡Entonces como explicas eso! -Grito Toki."_

Charles suspiró resignado, saco una mini grabadora de su bolsillo y apretó el botón de grabado -Nota número 1563: hacer un video de facebones que explique la importancia de la palabra "urgencia"… y otro sobre clases de sexualidad-

"_-Toki- Se volvió a escuchar desde la puerta- ¿Has estado comiendo más dulces de lo normal?-_

_-QUE NOO- Se alteró Toki_

_-¿Entonces porque pillo envases de dulces por todos lados?- Dijo Nathan con su habitual voz gutural."_

Charles volvió a apretar el botón de grabado –Y disminuir las raciones de dulces de Toki….al mínimo…. Y comprar más insulina y calmantes.- Dicho esto abrió la dethpuerta y entro a la dethroom y vio las espaldas de los cinco integrantes de la banda mirando un video de una banda X.

-Oigan, Oigan, Oigan - se levantó Murderface de la dethpiscina - No cambiemos el tema, Los hombres no tienen tetas... ¡¿entonces qué significa eso?-

En ese momento Charles sonrió e intervino- Es porque son mujeres, al menos la guitarrista y la baterista.

En ese momento Scarlett abrió la puerta, indicio a los guardias que acompañaba al manager y se quedó a unos pasos de la puerta observando las espaldas de los integrantes de la banda y del manager.

-Eso es imposible- Dijo Skwisgaar indignado, las mujeres no saben tocar música.-

Scarlett arqueó una ceja al oír el comentario del rubio luego apretó los puños y se mordió el labio tratando de que no se le escapara ninguna palabrota

-¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de eso?- Preguntó Charles.

-Porque sólo sirven para follar, a menos que sean feas.- Dijo Skwisgaar con una sonrisa de triunfo a lo que siguió la aprobación de los otros miembros de la banda.

Está bien ese comentario ya la había sacado de sus casillas.

-_Connard_-blasfemó entre dientes la francesa, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir un comentario tan estúpidamente machista? En especial frente a ella, se notaba que no conocía a Scarlett Saunier- éste f_ils de pute_ me está desafiando- murmuró – y ya me encontró- sonrió desafiante bajo el flequillo rubio respiró hondo y se armó de valor para desafiar al líder de todos los simios machistas que había conocido en toda su vida- **¡¿Quieres apostar?-** gritó. Dicho esto los 6 hombres se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos, y bueno, el resto de la historia ya la conocen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Eso era todo lo que querían preguntarme?- Dijo indignado Charles.

-Emmm- si dijo Murderface sin darle importancia.

-Sep!-ahora puedes irte- dijo Pickles

Charles hizo girar sus ojos- Bueno aprovechando que ya estoy acá y que han interrumpido mi reunión con aquella jovencita.

-wait, wait,wait- dijo Skwisgaar- ¿la rubia loca de recién?-

-Sí al parecer tenía algo importante que decirme y no lo sabré nunca porque los guardias lo más probable es que la hayan echado del recinto.

-Y qué clase de reunión tenían- dijo Nathan con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro.

Todos entendieron esa sonrisa, el hecho de que su manager, tan recatado y serio estuviera en una reunión, **solo** en su oficina, con una chica muy atractiva como ella daba para pensar otras cosas que se alejaban bastante de lo que había pasado en realidad.

Todos sonrieron esperando la reacción de Charles y su explicación. Charles los miró atónito tratando de no perder la compostura, era obvio que ellos tenían en mente otra cosa y lo que más deseaban era ver a su manager ebrio con varias chicas bajo el brazo. Cosa que no pasaría, -"esos tiempos ya pasaron"- sonrío para sí mismo.

-Porque sonríes- dijo Pickles inquiridoramente, obviamente esa sonrisa dio más material para malinterpretar las cosas.

Charles abrió sus ojos algo nervioso, -"creo que eso fue para peor, obviamente están esperando que yo alardeé como ellos de todas las putas que se tiran…bueno, entre tanto papel que firmar y chantajes creo que ya he olvidado la sensación de un cuerpo cálido sobre mí"- pensó, volvió a sonreír y cambió el tema.

-Bueno tenemos que encontrar a los nuevos teloneros para los conciertos de Dethklok.-

-¿Podemos dejarlo para otro día?- gruñó Nathan

-Sii ya estoy harto de buscar teloneros para todos los conciertos de Dethklok ¿por qué se mueren tan rápido?-Dijo Pickles cansado.

-Deberíamos conseguir una banda de zombies, ellos si vivirían- gruño Natahn,- eso sería brutal-

-No creo que eso sea posible además ya interrumpieron mi reunión, así que ahora tengo tiempo libre y podemos ver eso y luego avanzar con el nuevo disco-

-¡ROBOT!- Gritó Murderface

-Siiii Robot- gruñó el resto

-¿Porque te jodimos la onda con tu putilla vienes a joder nuestra onda?- Dijo Skwisgaar molesto.

-Sii Robot!.- Murmuraron Nathan y Pickles.

-Vamos, si no es para tanto si puedes conseguirte más de donde vino ella- Dijo Pickles tu siempre nos consigues varias, ¿porque no las llamas?-

-no es eso…-Charles no pudo terminar la oración.

-Ahhh entonces… no me digas que ella es especial- Dijo Murderface imitando a Toki.

-Parece que le dio lo mismo que a Toki- Susurro Skwisgaar al resto de la banda.

-Oh dios mío, es como una enfermedad, antes que nos demos cuenta todos moriremos sepultados en biberones y gritos de una mujer histérica en menos de un thrash-

-Oh noooo – corearon todos con sus manos en las cabezas, se levantaron de la dethpiscina y corrieron como locos.

-Noooo! Y atrapado en una casa, con un montón de niños odiosos que cuidar- Dijo Nathan.

-atrapado CON UNA SOLA MUJER por el resto de nuestras vidas- Dijo Skwisgaar casi como loco.

-Oh noooo- gritaron todos

- y se imaginan…- dijo Murderface- tan fea como la casi-esposa de Toki-

-AHHHHHH!-

-eso es brutal- dijo Nathan.

-O-o-o… como la novia de Nathan-

-uyyyy- se estremecieron Murderface, Pickles y Skwisgaar.

-Oigan- dijo Nathan levantando el puño- desde que ella cayó en coma nuestra relación a mejorado considerablemente, siempre hablamos y siempre me deja hacer lo que yo quiero, en fin, si es tan importante ella se despertará de su coma y me dirá que no- Dijo con una sonrisa Nathan.

-¿Y no lo ha hecho hasta ahora?- Dijo Pickles.

-No- dijo Nathan.

-Genial.-

-Si ella es genial- Dijo Skwisgaar

-Es porque está en coma, por eso no te dice nada- dijo Charles.

-Pero si es tan importante despertará y nos lo hará saber- contestó Nathan con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Oh dios- dijo Charles golpeando su mano con su cabeza.

-Tienes que conseguirnos novias así- dijo Murderface.

- corearon los tres.

-¿para qué quieren novias en coma?- Dijo Charles.

-Porque es genial dijo Skwisgaar.

-Aunque para Murderface será difícil,- los tres se echaron a reir

-Creo que ni las que están en coma lo quieren- dijo Skiwgaar tratando de reprimir una risa.- A Murderface no lo hizo gracia el comentario.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?-, que soy tan feo que ni las medio muertas me quieren-

-Exacto- dijo el rubio- Se despertarían del coma solo para decirte que no, jajajjaja-

-Esa fue buena Skwisgaar- dijo Pickles dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Bueno, lamento interrumpir, pero ¿iremos a ver los videos de las bandas?-

Murderface se adelantó- Vamos- dijo en un gruñido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol del nuevo día, golpeó los ojos de la rubia, ella se dio vuelta tratando de evadirlo, pero era imposible, ya estaba despierta.

Se levantó perezosamente de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina-comedor-sala de estar, a prepararse el desayuno, encendió la cafetera y este le estalló en la cara -Sacrebleu!- grito la francesa, no llevaba ni media hora despierta y ya su día era malo.

Pensó en gran casa en Francia, en el parronal por el que corría cuando era pequeña en su gran habitación, que en estos momentos era del porte de su mini-mini-minidepartamento. Suspiro desanimada al regresar a la realidad. ¿Por qué había dejado tantos lujos por un departamento en una ciudad llena de idiotas que más encima se reían de ella por ser francesa?, -"¿Y aún me lo pregunto?"- sonrió, ella sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

Bueno, olvido el café y se dirigió al baño, de todos modos podría comer en algún centro comercial. Se desvistió y abrió la llave del agua, el problema era que había olvidado que ya no tenía gas…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Salió de un salto de la ducha y miro con horror la regadera y precisamente el agua que salía como pequeñas estalaquitas de hielo- _Sacrebleu_- volvió a murmurar, pero, a pesar de su origen francés, odiaba no ducharse, tal vez era cierto lo que decían al fin y al cabo…. Sonrió. Miró la ducha, se armó de valor e ingreso a terminar con su baño.

Una vez terminada la ducha rogó a cualquier entidad con poderes divinos para no pesacar una neumonía, se abrigó con todo lo que tenía en su armario y Salió hasta la puerta y tomó el periódico del día y leyó la portada.

"**DETHKLOK BUSCA BANDA TELONERA PARA SUS CONCIERTOS"**

La primicia llamó la atención de la rubia, eso es perfecto, sólo esperaba que los guardias no la reconocieran y la echaran de nuevo, y mucho menos el manager.

Siguió leyendo el periódico haber que más encontraba:

"Dado a los diferentes accidentes que han sufrido las distintas bandas que han tocado para los conciertos de Dethklok, la banda se encuentra buscando a su quincuagésima banda de rock pesado que toquen como teloneros.

El Manager de la banda ha establecido las fechas de las audiciones que serán el 25 de junio de éste año en Morhaus, las fechas de inscripción serán entre el 20 de marzo al 30 de abril en la página oficial de Dethklok: ".deth" Otras aclaraciones que ha hecho el manager es que la seguridad se ha reforzado mucho más desde la última esperamos encontrar una banda tan buena como las anteriores (y más resistente a accidentes inoportunos).

El vocalista de la gran banda ha dicho lo siguiente "esperamos que la banda sea brutal… eso es todo"

No siguió leyendo el diario ya tenía toda la información que necesitaba y su nuevo plan estaba ya en marcha.

Tenía que encontrar una banda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo salió más largo de lo que esperé, no creo que el resto sea así de largo.

I hope you liked this chapter came out longer than I expected, I do not think the rest is so long.  
Thank you very much for your review **Slegger0404**. Has encouraged me to continue. It's exciting to know that someone who does not have Spanish as their mother tongue deign to read one of my stories, it has long planned to make this fic, and made me feel that someone as read and commented thank you very much:)


	3. Looking for a band Before DethGirls

**DethGirls.**

Nathalie caminó con su frente en alto frente al oscuro y tenebroso camino lleno de obstáculos tratando de llevar su encargo con éxito. Todo el mundo subestimaba su trabajo, pero en el fondo era algo duro tener que entregar el encargo a salvo a los destinatarios, especialmente cuando el oscuro y tenebroso camino se componía de un montón de metaleros, la gran mayoría en el piso, inconscientes o semiinconscientes (que eran los más peligrosos) muchas veces gracias a los segundos terminaba cayendo con todas las cervezas que traía en sus brazos ( múltiples cicatrices en sus brazo reflejaban lo duro de su trabajo, y no era porque ella misma se las hacía, la culpa la tenían los alcohólicos). Bueno, después de ver que trabajaba 12 horas en un antro rodeada de estúpidos hombres etílicos y llevando cervezas de un lado a otro y considerando que su cuerpo estaba marcado de cicatrices por culpa de las botellas quebradas, cualquiera podría pensar que ella odiaba el lugar.

Pero no. Amaba aquel lugar con su música siniestra a todo volumen ( en el fondo era una de las pocas cosas buenas que le habían pasado en su miserable vida, esta era una, la segunda no la admitiría jamás) y no entendía la vida sin ella ni su suerte de haber encontrado un lugar para ella, ya que se sentía cómoda en la oscuridad de aquel antro y en el hecho de que aquellas personas jamás repararían en su presencia, con suerte y se acordaban del día, ¿Qué más se podía esperar?. Curiosamente a ella no le agradaba beber hasta emborracharse, una o dos cervezas en la noche eran suficiente, prefería mirar al resto embragarse, les permitía estudiarlos un poco más, ya que era muy tímida y no sabía como reaccionar frente a las personas.

A veces soñaba que era otra persona, mas atractiva, extrovertida e inteligente, pero sentía que no era ninguna de esas, tampoco tenia talento según ella. Soñaba con tener una banda, y tener una voz prodigiosa para ser la vocalista, pero ese era un sueño remoto... Miro un afiche viejo del último recital de Dethklok, si fuera como ellos, pensó. Pero no tenía el talento. Solo una horrible voz tan baja como la de un hombre. Sus genes. Era contra alto natural uno de esos especímenes raros de encontrar, ya que todas las mujeres eran sopranos (casi todo el mundo podía ser soprano) y justamente ella salió con esa voz tan extraña no podría creer su mala, tener una voz tan prodigiosa como Tarja Turunen era otra de sus lejanas fantasías, pero. Pero la culpa no era de ella, si no de esos pésimos profesores de música que nunca supieron valorar la rareza de una contra alto natural. La música de la taberna cambio, ahora sonaba Dethklok, Nathalie comenzó a cantar. Total, nadie la escucharía, eran lo suficientemente ruidosos como para ahogar hasta los pensamientos. Cantaba al ritmo de Nathan Explosion y se sentía realizada cada vez que ella llegaba a los tonos más bajos (que ninguna mujer corriente podría hacer). Casi llegaba a los de Nathan, solo le faltaba un poco más de práctica.

-Linda voz- murmuro alguien a su derecha, Nathalie la miró de reojo, era una pelirroja algo despeinada, con una botella de cerveza en la mano, (perecía ebria con su sonrisa triunfante) uno de los lados de su polera sin mangas se caía dejando ver un poco de su sostén. Llevaba unos jeans rasgados en las rodillas y muy angostos y unas zapatillas de caña alta, a pesar de ser mayor que ella, sus patas de gallo en sus ojos lo revelaban cada vez que reía pero tenían mejor cuerpo que ella, ya que esos jeans no le quedaban mal.

Nathalie Jamás podría ocupar pitillos como ella, tenía unas caderas enormes. Muchos hombres la aplaudían por eso, pero a ella le acomplejaba bastante, ser delgada como las modelos de lencería también era otro de sus sueños lejanos. Sólo compraba ropa de hombre para ocultar su gordura según ella, tenía un busto enorme o generoso según algunos (hombres más que nada) y unas caderas y muslos amplios, pero su cintura era proporcionalmente más pequeña. Odiaba su busto especialmente, no le permitía ver bien el suelo si se paraba muy derecha además le causaba dolores de espalda.

-Maldita- murmuro- como te puedes ver mejor que yo en esos jeans- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica y siguió con su camino. Tenía unas cervezas que entregar.

La pelirroja se llamaba Peggy Reed, y venia todas las noches a tomar una buena jarra de cerveza, (si, leyeron bien, jarra. Los vasos son para bebés) se sentaba por lo general en la barra para hablar con Nathalie. No lo admitían, pero se llevaban bien.

Nathalie recuerda la primera vez que la vio llegar al bar. Su ropa, completamente diferente a la actual consistía en unos tacos bajos, una falda formal, una impecable blusa blanca pero desabotonada hasta la mitad y afuera de la falda, y un elegante blazer manchado en lo que podría ser una mezcla de varias bebidas y colillas de cigarro entre otras cosas que jamás sabrá, abrió la puerta de una patada, todo el mundo se dio vuelta a mirarla, Nathalie que en esos momentos estaba limpiando los vasos también levanto la mirada sorprendida (aunque estaba acostumbrada a las peleas ya, por fortuna su físico le ayudaba a detenerla, ya que era tan grande como un hombre de contextura media), por su sombra pudo juzgar que era una mujer ( o un travesti con muy mal gusto de la moda) ella caminó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la barra.

- Vodka - dijo sin levantar la cara, parecía haber estado llorando.

Nathalie no dijo nada, solo sirvió otro vaso con vodka lo deslizo por la barra y ella lo tomó, y se lo bebió al seco. Lo dejo bruscamente en la mesa y dijo:

– otro-

Nathalie arqueo la ceja.

Ese día fue el primer día que llevo a alguien a su casa. Para ser una mujer vestida de traje bebía demasiado. Pero 10 botellas de vodka casi en 2 horas no era para como para dejar consiente a nadie o a cualquiera.

Ya habían pasado 5 años de aquel incidente, Nathie sonrió al recordar eso, como había hecho su única amistad mujer, de hecho, su única amistad.

Siguió con la entrega de las cervezas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo apremia y más para Scarlett, todo fue demasiado rápido. Primero que se mueren (de nuevo) todos los integrantes de la banda telonera de Dethklokk y ahora tiene solo una semana para encontrar a una vocalista, una bajista y una baterista o tal vez solo a la bajista y la baterista, total. Ella podía cantar.

"y ahora"-pensó- "¿Dónde encontraré a mi banda?"- tenía que encontrarse con Charles sea como sea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Tribunal estaba reunida en su oscura sala como de costumbre, el general estaba al frente comunicando las nuevas noticias de Dethklok.

-Al parecer Dethklok está buscando a su nueva banda telonera- Dijo el general – mientras aparecían imágenes de las antiguas bandas que tocaron para Dethklok- Todas han muerto en diferentes circunstancias, las más ridículas he de admitir-

-Dethklok son los ángeles de la muerte- dijo uno de los hombres sentados en la mesa- causaran la destrucción mundial a este paso!, debemos impedirlo.-

-Si, y hemos encontrado la solución- dijo el hombre frente a ellos.

-Ah? Si, ¿cual sería?

-Dethklok está buscando a su banda telonera, hemos enviado un espía para que se una a sus filas, una combinación única de inteligencia, destreza musical y belleza. No podrán resistírseles. Ella destruirá a la banda desde adentro-

Suena muy bien- pero ¿no olvidan lo que paso con los anteriores espías que hemos enviado?

Y a continuación un flashback de todos los espías muertos en diferentes circunstancias, mutilados, sin ojos etc. Y sin olvidar los más importantes. Los dobles. Eran un plan maestro y aun así fallo.

Descuiden, con nosotros hemos traído al especialista en espías. La Srta. Harriet Takatalvi.

¿Quién es ella?

Exacto, es tan buena que ni siquiera sabes quién es y además está detrás de tuyo- el hombre se dio vuelta asustado y a su lado había una hermosa mujer vestida con un blazer blanco y una falda a juego. La hermosa mujer sonrió y camino hacia la plataforma.

Buenas tardes- y dicho esto se quito la máscara dejando ver el perfil de un hombre, parecía un truco de magia-

Todos miraron asombrados al hombre-mujer.

- El hombre en el pulpito sonrió, ya lo había entendido todo, el plan sería un éxito.

NdlA: Bien, no tengo intenciones de que los capítulos sean muy largos, si alguien lee este abandonado fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado (aunque NO DEJEN REVIEW!, pero si no lo hacen no estaré segura si a alguien le gusta, o si lo leen siquiera T.T


	4. En una sola direccion

**DethGirls**

-Señora Harriet o señor emmm Takatalvi,- levanto su mano tímidamente uno de los hombres del tribunal, tenemos entendido que planean incorporar un espía en la banda que adicionará como teloneros de Dethklok, pero ¿Qué pasa si la banda en la que se encuentra nuestro espía falla?

-Eso es sencillo, mataremos a uno de los integrantes de la banda ganadora y luego la incorporamos a ella-

-¿Pero la banda ganadora no se dará cuenta?-

-No porque serán drogados, e hipnotizados, el proyecto a espía telonero será un éxito-

Otro miembro del tribunal levanto su mano- Tenemos curiosidad sobre nuestra espía, ¿Alguna información que nos pueda brindar sobre ella?-

-El proyecto es ultra secreto, solo yo sé su verdadera identidad, debido a las misiones fallidas hemos decidido tomar todas las medidas necesarias.-

-Tengo entendido que la espía fue entrenada directamente por usted.-

-En efecto, ella ha sido duramente entrenada, es un arma de matar. Ahora con su permiso me retiro.-

-¿Va a dar las últimas instrucciones a su espía?-

-En absoluto, hace un mes que no sé nada de ella, la he dejado hacer su trabajo como más le parezca-

-¿Cómo sabe que lo cumplirá? ¿Podría escaparse y nunca lo sabríamos?-

-Créame, ella tiene razones personales muy poderosas para hacer lo que hará.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abby estaba en la interminable cola de grupies que se acostarían con alguno de los integrantes de Dethklok, las miraba a todas malumorada y envidiosa. Si, ellas eran altas, esbeltas y hermosas, y bueno Abby. Con su mirada amargada, sus frenillos su nariz pecosa, su pelo castaño corto y enmarañado que apenas tocaba los hombros y unas caderas bestiales y sin mencionar que esas pantaletas de estampado militar con la camisa sin mangas negra le quedaba fatal. Abby, no era como sus colegas grupies, altas y hermosas, las cuales se podrían vestir con un saco de papas y se verían absolutamente candentes. Abby era todo menos que deseable, tal vez, otro atuendo, mucho mejor escogido para su limitante y corto cuerpo le sentaría mucho mejor y si no tuviera esa mirada de anciana amargada y se peinara de una vez por todas ese abultado cabello se vería aceptable, hasta bonita. Pero nunca deseable. Pero bueno, hay gente que tiene muy mal concepto de la moda.

Mientras el resto de las grupies la miraban de reojo y se reían, Abby trataba de no oírlas tenía una misión que cumplir, ver a Dethklok. Sonrió triunfante dejando ver sus frenillos, que además tenía atascado un pedacito de espinaca. Más fuerte se rieron las grupies al verla.

Abby las miro con odio. –Si ríanse barbies sin cerebro, pero al final el que rie ultimo rie mejor y de cualquier forma me acostare con alguno de los integrantes de Dethklok-

-Querida, ni Murderface te querria- dijo una de las tantas putas esperando la larga fila de grupies.

Abby apretó sus puños con fuerza y recordó al sicólogo del colegio cuando intento darle clases para el control de la ira, si Abigail era una mujer muy explosiva y cuando llegaba a su tope (No era muy difícil llegar a SU tope) se lanzaba con todo lo que tenía a su pobre víctima y en este caso era la hermosa morena de ojos negros.

Abby se lanzó sobre ella, nadie creyó que la petiza de Abigail podría saltar tan alto, en menos de un tharsh Abby estaba golpeando la cara de la morena con sus enormes nudillos sin piedad, todas las putas se pusieron a gritar como locas.

-¡Que alguien las detenga!

-¡ayuda Ayuda!

La pobre morena que solo podía mover sus brazos como loca poco y nada decía, Abigail la golpeo tan fuerte que la dejo irreconocible, cuando llegaron los klokteers a separarlas ya era muy tarde, la morena apenas reaccionaba y nadie ya podía reconocer su cara, que había pasado del color chocolate a negro por los hematomas y estaba tan hinchada que apenas podía decir pio su nariz quebrada sangraba sin cesar. Entre 3 Klokteers tuvieron que detener a Abigail, mientras que 2 klokteers se llevaron en una camilla a la morena a quien sabe dónde. Cuando por fin se calmó, las demás putas la miraron con horror, Abigail sonrió triunfante,

-¿alguna más quiere un tratamiento facial?- sonrió con malicia.

Las demás putas movieron su cabeza con horror

Uno de los klokteer agarro por el brazo a Abigail y la llevo hacia adelante, Abigail sonrió triunfante nuevamente y enseño sus dientes de metal a aquellas que en algún momento se rieron de su fealdad.

"El que ríe ultimo ríe mejor"

Delante de toda la fila se encontraba Charles leyendo una lista, desvió sus ojos de la lista y observo a los klokteers y luego a Abigail.

-¿Que pasó dijo?-

-Una pelea-

-Quien es-

-Abigail Miller- contesto ella

Charles miro en la lista y comprobó que su nombre si estaba, luego la volvió a mirar, miro su figura de pera y negó con la cabeza, -Esta no- y señalo una gran puerta- los klookteers la arrastraron hacia la puerta y la tiraron de boca al suelo, luego le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

Abigail miro la puerta con sus grandes ojos de color miel.

-No podían estar haciéndole eso, a ella- su misión había fallado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Taimi camino titubeante por el aeropuerto, suelo norteamericano era el que pisaba, el famoso país de la libertad, sin embargo costaba demasiado ingresar allí y la libertad era restringida, así como todo en este mundo.

Suspiro entre cansada y emocionada, esta sería su nueva vida, en Estados Unidos, entrego sus papeles.

-Nombre- dijo el hombre detrás del vidrio.

-Taimi Virtainen-

El hombre miro su pasaporte.

-De Finlandia ¿eh?-

-Si- sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Tienes 18 cierto?-

-Kylla- respondió en su idioma materno, el hombre arqueo una ceja- quiero decir si- eso de ser bilingüe la confundía un poco.

-Tienes un documento que confirme que tus padres te han permitido salir del país?-

-Mis padres murieron- dijo con su acento escandinavo.-De todos modos ya soy mayor de edad-

En Finlandia, la mayoría de edad se cumplía a los 18 años, mientras que en estados unidos era a los 21, eso sería un problema.

-Pero algún tutor, algún encargado de ti-

-Bueno si, tengo la firma de mi tutor en caso de que se presente algún problema.-

Mostro el papel que afirmaba que tenía el consentimiento de su padre/tutor.

-¿Y qué vienes a hacer a Estados Unidos?-

Taimi lo miro molesta, que le importaba que haría en USA- Soy una gran fanática de Dethklok – sonrió.

El hombre giro sus ojos molesto, siempre lo mismo, Dethklok aquí, Dethklok allá.

-Listo- timbro sus papeles, puedes irte- bienvenida a Estados Unidos-mascullo.

Taimi salió del recinto, abrió la puerta y vio el sol calentar sobre su cabeza, ya no más nieve para ella, tampoco hielo, esto era Estados Unidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Scarlett camino a grandes zancadas cabizbaja y completamente absorbida en sus pensamientos, "¿Dónde encontraría una banda?"

"¿Cómo lograría reingresar a Mordhaus?" Tenía que reingresar a como dé lugar, y encontrarse nuevamente con Charles F. Offersen.

Miro el reloj, las 6 de la tarde.

"¿Sera muy tarde para para iniciar mi búsqueda?"

Se paró frente a un bar de mala muerte. Si queria gente brutal este será el lugar idóneo.

No le agradaba por supuesto la idea, el hecho de solo pensar en hombres ebrios, rancio y necesitados sexualemente hablando hacia que se estremeciera, por fortuna sus clases de taekwondo, Tai Jit su, Karate, Judo entre otras disciplinas orientales serian de mucha ayuda para hacerse respetar.

Se paró frente a la puerta e inhalo hondo, y justo oyó una voz muy peculiar.

Uso todo su conocimiento musical para descifrar el sexo de esa voz.

¿Hombre? ¿Mujer? Demasiado bajo para lo común, pero es diferente a la voz de un hombre.

Se acercó curiosa al callejón para oír esa voz, cantaba un tema de Dethklok, vaya sorpresa, pensó sarcásticamente. Asomo su cabeza rubia y miro meticulosamente.

Espaldas anchas y contextura de hombre.

-Un hombre- se dijo a sí misma.

Pero luego aquella figura se dio vuelta y miro asombrada los dos bultos que salían de su camisa negra. Que aun siendo holgada p odia verse claramente el generoso busto de aquella mujer, además no tenía marcas de barba ni nada por el estilo, su piel blanca era impecablemente lisa.

Aquella mujer la miro asombrada con sus enorme ojos café. La había descubierto.

Un gran silencio recayó sobre ambas mujeres y se miraron con intensidad, más bien, con sorpresa y curiosidad.

Natalie bajo su mirada, el hecho de ser notada la hacía cohibirse, prefería pasar desapercibida, aunque su contextura no se lo permitiera.

Scarlett la miro sorprendida… Su voz… ¡Era perfecta!.

Era una rareza de la naturaleza, un ser único y debía estar en su banda a como de lugar.

-Naty, ¿ocurre algo? -Se escuchó una voz desde adentro del local-

Inmediatamente salió una pelirroja, tan delgada como una varilla, pero debía admitir que esos pitillos le quedaban muy bien.

La forma de caminar de esa pelirroja, también era peculiar, golpeba sus manos contra sus muslos siguiendo el ritmo de la batería, además caminaba siguiendo el ritmo de la música, parecía como una especie de baile extraño que hacía, porque solo sus pies le otorgaban movimiento a su baile.

Era muy delgada, sin embargo no era muy joven, ya que se notaban sus ligeras patas de gallo. Scarlett le calculo unos 38 años más o menos.

Pero conocía a los músicos. Y cada personalidad se le atribuía a un instrumento y estaba segura que esa mujer tocaba la batería.

Porque era demasiado hiperquinetica.

Sonrió con malicia. Al parecer las cosas estaban funcionando.


End file.
